Reviews
The Mob Reviews I absolutely LOVE this book. If you have any interest in crows (or birds in general) this book is for you. I find Clem Martini to be amazing at keeping to, exclusively, the mind of a crow to the point where you forget a human actually wrote the book and not a crow himself. I also especially loved the dialogue between the crows. It just seems so true, like how crows would really talk to one another if we humans were to listen in on their conversations. I also love the crow's 'mythology' and 'folklore' which they reference throughout the story. Clem Martini should write a follow up book to this series about crow folktales according to the crows (ie. not written by humans). Right after reading "The Mob" I immediately ordered books 2 & 3 ("The Plague" and "The Judgement") and am currently in the middle of "The Plague" which is equally as amazing so far. Again, If you have any interest in crows/ravens/corvids, you definitely need to read "The Mob" you will not be disappointed. By Birdshadows ' ' As an wildlife rehabber with a particular fondness for crows, this book seemed to be right up my alley. And it sure was! The author most certainly has an innate understanding of crows; I completely believed that if we could understand their world, it would be very close to what Martini describes. It's as if he's telling the story of something that really happened. What I particularly enjoyed was the way the crows see humans. It's spot on and should be eye-opening to those who've never considered how animals might view us. Martini also illustrates the harsh reality of the natural world in a way the manages to enhance rather than diminish the glory and magnificence of nature. (In other words, bad stuff may happen, but instead of thinking it sucks, you're struck by the beauty and wonder and fragility of nature and want to enjoy every puny second you have, and hope that you can be half the creature that the main characters Kip and Kym are.) The crows in this book are storytellers with a spiritual bent. I'm not a religious person by any means, but I'm thinking of converting to Crowism. (Crowianity?). Also, the characters are so very real; one of my favorites is Kuru, an elder male who swears constantly (he appears in the last book in the series, Judgement). The "swears" are adorable! Finally, and I don't say this often, but this book is well-written. I wouldn't remove or change one single word. You should read it just for the descriptions of flying, and what flying means to a bird. By Livia Stone ' ' I always wondered what crows talk about when they gather to roost. This fantasy series does for crows what Kenneth Oppel's Silverwing series did for bats. I really enjoyed the whole series and appreciate the way the author was able to create crow characters and a crow culture while keeping true to the characteristics and reality of real crows. By 'Jacqueline Pearce' ' ' The Plague Reviews I never read the first one but I'm not sure if it could've been better than this book. I read it back in sixth grade and I still remember it quite well. This is one the only books that I really have liked that was about an animal instead of a person. That's just how good the characters were. The plot also wasn't half bad either. IT was just a great combination that made the book, and the series. By Logani After reading 'The Mob' I just had to read 'The Plague.' I was brought back into the fascinating world of crows that Clem Martini writes so well. In every page there was excitement and suspense. Again, I loved the change of viewpoints - it was like looking through the eyes of another at the hero, and it was a unique and original idea. After finishing this book I immediately ordered 'The Judgement' in from the Library, which I'm confident is going to be a great addition to this already amazing series! By SparrowKeeper The Judgement Reviews The ending to a series is always the best part of the series and book. Because it ties it all together. You can tell what the characters have been through, you know what they thought through out the series and the ending just ties all of that together. It's a good ending, and it's necessary but there's also that feeling where you wish it didn't have to end. That's exactly what I felt when I finished this series, it was well written and so creative that it made it even harder to forget. I'll probably end up rereading this whole series because it was that good. By Logani ' ' I was rather sad when this story came to an end. The ending was great and satisfying, don't get me wrong, but I love the series so much that it was rather saddening to know that this was...'the end.' In the third and final fascinating book continuing on from the 'Plague,' I can tell you I devoured every word on every page. It was thrilling...it was exciting...it was amazing! Great work, Clem; a satisfying conclusion to the series. By Sparrow Bitter Medicine Reviews When I first started to read the book, I wasn't sure of it. But I needed to push through it for research (instead of my typical tactic of abandoning the text), and I'm glad I did. I felt the book actually read as 2 parts making the whole, the first about the family coming to terms with with mental illness, and the second being a first-person critique of Canada's health care system (or lack thereof) regarding psychiatric treatment. Even though the family's experiences were in Alberta, I saw similarities to experiences of those in Ontario (in Canada, while health care is publicly funded, it is managed by the different provinces, not nationally). The juxtaposition of the two brother's stories, one in prose and the other in graphic form also helps to demonstrate the thoughts and feelings of someone suffering through mental illness. Difficult read because it is painful to feel emotionally, but it is a story we should be aware of. PS - the Toronto library files the book under "graphic novel", but I feel strongly it is should be reclassified under the category for psychology as it should not be dismissed as an important body of work in psych literature. By Sasha Boersma ' ' A touching, poignant, well-written and honest memoir about members of a family that has too much taken from it by incurable schizophrenia, the underfunded, indifferent mental healthcare system that fails them on too many levels, too many times, their own determination and loyalty to one another and the help they do receive from resource-starved NGOs. Many things from this book will stay with me, including this: "A recent study indicated that the number of people in American jails with mental illness has grown so drastically over the past decades that the U.S. prison system now constitutes the single-largest mental health care provider in America. The situation in Canada is little better." By Chris ' ' I read this because it's the focus text for an undergrad reading workshop I'm leading this afternoon. It's marvellous. The two narratives, two perspectives, communicated by Clem and his brother Olivier are at times augmentary, combative, illusory and are always insightful. The experience of both psychological and institutional breakdown experienced by the authors in an austerity-driven Alberta of the 1990s provides both an affective reading experience and much needed caution to the systems that currently hold no place for an illness they can't profit from. I highly recommend reading this book. By Colly ' ' The Martini brothers give a poignant account of schizophrenia and the treatment for this mental disorder. Clem writes the dialogue and Olivier illustrates. Olivier is the second in the family to be plagued by this mental disorder. The first one committed suicide soon after discharge from psychiatric care. They tell with clarity the dilemna of the medical community in understanding or treating mental disorders. One cannot help feeling depressed and helpless as they relate their story. By Coral Good Reads Reviews https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/11109777-sasha-boersma Apr 07, 2013 Sasha Boersma rated it 5 of 5 starsShelves: canadian, graphic-novels, psychology-and-health-stuffWhen I first started to read the book, I wasn't sure of it. But I needed to push through it for research (instead of my typical tactic of abandoning the text), and I'm glad I did. I felt the book actually read as 2 parts making the whole, the first about the family coming to terms with with mental illness, and the second being a first-person critique of Canada's health care system (or lack thereof) regarding psychiatric treatment. Even though the family's experiences were in Alberta, I saw simila...more flag like · comment · see reviewhttps://www.goodreads.com/user/show/4972715-chrisMay 03, 2012 Chris rated it 4 of 5 starsA touching, poignant, well-written and honest memoir about members of a family that has too much taken from it by incurable schizophrenia, the underfunded, indifferent mental healthcare system that fails them on too many levels, too many times, their own determination and loyalty to one another and the help they do receive from resource-starved NGOs. Many things from this book will stay with me, including this: "A recent study indicated that the number of people in American jails with mental ill...more flag like · comment · see reviewhttps://www.goodreads.com/user/show/7401376-collySep 04, 2012 Colly rated it 5 of 5 starsI read this because it's the focus text for an undergrad reading workshop I'm leading this afternoon. It's marvellous. The two narratives, two perspectives, communicated by Clem and his brother Olivier are at times augmentary, combative, illusory and are always insightful. The experience of both psychological and institutional breakdown experienced by the authors in an austerity-driven Alberta of the 1990s provides both an affective reading experience and much needed caution to the systems that...more flag like · comment · see reviewhttps://www.goodreads.com/user/show/2138560-carolFeb 05, 2012 Carol rated it 5 of 5 starsThe Martini brothers give a poignant account of schizophrenia and the treatment for this mental disorder. Clem writes the dialogue and Olivier illustrates. Olivier is the second in the family to be plagued by this mental disorder. The first one committed suicide soon after discharge from psychiatric care. They tell with clarity the dilemna of the medical community in understanding or treating mental disorders. One cannot help feeling depressed and helpless as they relate their story. flag like · comment · see reviewhttps://www.goodreads.com/user/show/17409415-victoria-hirscheJun 27, 2013 Victoria Hirsche rated it 4 of 5 starsShelves: non-fiction, societyThis book is an easy read as much as it is an impossible one. It is well written, gripping, and accompanied by intriguing artwork which means I sped through this book quickly and easily. However it is also a terribly hard story which weighs on you. I found myself weeping by the end of the story, and the injustices underlined by this book are hard to swallow. I do believe that everyone should read this book, but it is especially mandatory for people working with marginalized populations. flag like · comment · see reviewhttps://www.goodreads.com/user/show/2141707-lorraineJan 23, 2012 Lorraine rated it 5 of 5 starsThis touching memoir is an insight into the roller coaster life of a family coping with schizophrenia. You will be sad, angry, happy, as Clem Martini pens the story and his schizofrenic brother Olivier, sketches his emotions throughout. I highly recommend this book as it creates awareness of a devastating illness, the trauma of medication roulette for the patient and family, and the failure of de-institutionalization. flag like · comment · see review '-Stephanie Ajiroba '